Concerts Wiki
Welcome to the Concerts Wiki The place to find your favourite artists concert history Who played what, where and when. ARTISTS ABBA AC/DC Aerosmith Allman Brothers Band America Tori Amos Arctic Monkeys Joan Armatrading Bad Company Badfinger The Band Beach Boys Beastie Boys The Beatles Beck Jeff Beck Bee Gees Chuck Berry The Birthday Party Black Flag Black Sabbath Blodwyn Pig Blondie Blood, Sweat & Tears Blue Oyster Cult Blur Bon Jovi Boomtown Rats David Bowie Billy Bragg Jackson Browne Jeff Buckley Tim Buckley Budgie Kate Bush Byrds Captain Beefheart Carpenters Johnny Cash David Cassidy Harry Chapin Tracy Chapman Cheap Trick Chubby Checker Eric Clapton The Clash Joe Cocker Leonard Cohen Coldplay Phil Collins Alice Cooper Elvis Costello Creedence Clearwater Revival Jim Croce Crowded House Curved Air The Damned Dead Kennedys Kiki Dee Deep Purple Def Leppard John Denver Depeche Mode Neil Diamond Bo Diddley Dinosaur Jr. Fats Domino Doobie Brothers The Doors Dr. Feelgood Duran Duran Bob Dylan The Eagles Echo & The Bunnymen Echobelly Electric Light Orchestra Duke Ellington ELP Everly Brothers The Fall Family Bryan Ferry Fishbone Fleetwood Mac Focus Foo Fighters Free Peter Gabriel Rory Gallagher J. Geils Band Genesis Gentle Giant Golden Earring Grateful Dead Bill Haley Hall & Oates Roy Harper George Harrison PJ Harvey Hawkwind Jimi Hendrix Buddy Holly John Lee Hooker Incredible String Band INXS The Jam Japan Jefferson Airplane Jesus & Mary Chain Jethro Tull Jewel Billy Joel Elton John Janis Joplin Journey Joy Division King Crimson Kings Of Leon The Kinks Kiss Led Zeppelin John Lennon Jerry Lee Lewis Gordon Lightfoot Little Feat Little Richard Love Lush Kirsty MacColl Mahavishnu Orchestra Manic Street Preachers Bob Marley John Martyn John Mayall Paul McCartney MC5 Metallica Bette Midler Midnight Oil Steve Miller Joni Mitchell Moody Blues Van Morrison Mott The Hoople The Move Mr. Mister Randy Newman New Order New Seekers New York Dolls Nice Nine Inch Nails Nirvana Oasis Sinead O'Connor Mike Oldfield Roy Orbison Gilbert O'Sullivan Pearl Jam Carl Perkins Tom Petty PiL Pink Floyd Pixies Poco The Pogues The Police Prefab Sprout Elvis Presley Prince Procol Harum Pulp Queen Quicksilver Messenger Service Radiohead R.E.M. Ride Rolling Stones Roxette Roxy Music Todd Rundgren Rush Doug Sahm Santana Boz Scaggs Scritti Politti Seals & Croft Sex Pistols Carly Simon Paul Simon Frank Sinatra Slade Small Faces Smashing Pumpkins Smiths Soft Machine Bruce Springsteen Squeeze Ringo Starr Status Quo Steely Dan Cat Stevens Rod Stewart Sting Stone Roses The Strawbs The Sundays Supergrass Supertramp Sutherland Brothers & Quiver The Sweet T-Rex Talking Heads James Taylor Tears For Fears Television Ten Years After Thin Lizzy Richard Thompson Tina Turner Judie Tzuke U2 Uriah Heep Stevie Ray Vaughan Velvet Underground Tom Verlaine Verve Tom Waits Geno Washington The Who Johnny Winter Steve Winwood Wishbone Ash Yes Neil Young Frank Zappa Warren Zevon ZZ Top OTHER CONCERTS AWARD SHOWS Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library.